


I’ll Stop The World And Melt With You

by Fionaxoxo



Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [5]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: After we saw those floor to ceiling windows, F/M, how could I not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo
Summary: The view from Giovanni’s new apartment really is quite breathtaking...
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088351
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	I’ll Stop The World And Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

> Could be anywhere between Ranvir presenting Lorraine and now i guess?  
> And for arguments sake; Kai has his own place with his girlfriend.
> 
> Title from I Melt With You by Nouvelle Vague.

At least he’d not moved far from his other flat, Ranvir thought, as she watched the shops and bars pass by from the window of her Uber. Even in the dark she still recognised some of the streets.

She wasn’t entirely sure why he had moved at all, his other flat had been lovely. But when she’d asked, Giovanni just kept saying ‘There is just something about this one, Ranvi. Wait until you see it!’ and she’d, naturally, just rolled her eyes affectionately at him.

He’d been moved in a couple of days but hadn’t let her come over until tonight. It was Friday and he wanted to properly christen his new kitchen by cooking dinner for her. And, date night or not, she never turned down his cooking.

Ranvir had decided to go all out seeing as they were toasting to his new home. Not that she ever needed an excuse to celebrate him as that beautiful man made her heart swell with pride every day and she never wanted to stop telling him just that.

Which is why she was currently sitting rather over-dressed in the back of her Uber, clutching a bottle of Vintage 2008 Dom Perignon against her leg. She smirked to herself thinking about how she probably painted quite the picture for the driver. Her hair, make-up, outfit and bubbly alcoholic accessory leaving no room for doubt as to where she was going. And what for.

She shifted in her seat slightly, the anticipation of seeing Giovanni making her stomach flutter. This was something she recognised from very early on in their relationship. Even before things became intimate between them he’d always had the same effect on her.

At first it was only when he’d flirt and wink suggestively or take his shirt off whilst they were having a break in training. She was human after all. But rather quickly she noticed it happening when they were apart too. She noticed that from one day to the next she was excited to see him, to spend time getting to know him. Yes, sometimes she felt nervous as she drifted off to sleep, if perhaps the dance that week wasn’t quite gelling yet, but mostly it was the thought of seeing him every morning that made her stomach jump with excitement.

At the time it had fascinated her. Is this what it was like? To actually _want_ to share your energy with someone else? To enjoy someone’s company so much it makes you giddy? And Ranvir had leaned into it with everything she had.

The blurring streak of headlights and neon signs suddenly came to a stop and Ranvir blinked to re-focus her glazed over eyes. A cockney prompt of ‘There ya go, sweetheart.’ from the driver made her realise they’d arrived.

She thanked him and uncurled herself from the car gracefully, mindful of her heels on the pavement and the bottle in her grasp. Making her way towards the building’s entrance she craned her neck upwards, it was certainly impressive.

Giovanni had sent her the passcode to the main door along with his new address, so she let herself in. She spotted the lift in the lobby straight away and made her way up to him, smiling to herself.

He’d told her he’d leave the door off the latch so she could just come on in when she arrived. She easily spotted his flat number once on his floor but even if she hadn’t the not so faint chorus of Hammer To Fall seeping out into the corridor would have been a dead giveaway. Ranvir chuckled to herself and stepped inside.

She almost let out a low whistle. He wasn’t lying - there was definitely something about this place. It was stunning. Her eyes swept over the large open-plan space, dimly lit by one or two lamps, and candles she noticed, dotted around the room. The main source of light coming from the kitchen area where Giovanni stood with his back to her, the guitar solo in the song interrupting his singing. Ranvir grinned.

She took her time watching him. He was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt, both of which were two of her favourite things, but together? She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Especially when he reached up to the shelf in front of him for something, the movement causing the shirt to tighten across the muscles of his back.

The song came to an end and she thought she’d better make her presence known. Giving him a shock when there was a white shirt and tomatoes involved might not be the best idea. Although…

‘Hey, Sailor!’ she said loudly, as she moved closer to the kitchen.

He turned so quickly he almost dropped the spoon he was holding.

‘Hello, beautiful!’ he smiled across the island at her. That gorgeous, full smile that made his eyes crinkle and her heart pound in her chest. He wiped his hands on the tea towel that had been resting on his shoulder, threw it onto the side whilst he asked Alexa to stop and made his way around the island to her, immediately crowding her and pulling her to him.

‘You look amazing.’ he said against her lips.

Ranvir chuckled and pushed at his chest ‘I’m still in my coat! Here, take this.’ she handed him the bottle of champagne she’d been holding and he smiled.

‘I thought i told you to just bring yourself? ’ he teased, turning to place the bottle in the wine cooler in the side of the island. ‘You didn’t have to…’

Whatever he had been about to say caught in his throat as he turned back around.

She’d quietly slid her trench coat from her shoulders and lay it across the back of a chair whilst he’d been turned the other way and Giovanni now had a full view of her outfit for the evening.

His dark eyes raked over her emerald green velvet jumpsuit. From the deep, deep neckline that framed her cleavage so deliciously, to the way it cinched in around her tiny waist, to the way it somehow made her legs look endless on the way down to where it kicked out around the shimmering gold heels on her feet.

And then he did it again. The other way this time but just as slowly. As if making sure he’d not missed anything. Ranvir felt herself grow hot under his gaze.

‘See something you like, Pernice?’

His eyes snapped up from where they’d been resting on cleavage again and he took a step forward, his large hands circling her waist holding her against him.

‘Baby.’ she noticed his voice was a little horse ’You look incredible.’

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips in thanks. ‘I’m glad you like it.’ she whispered.

‘Like it? I love it.’ he moved his hands to cradle her face and to bury his fingers in her curls. ‘You’re so fucking sexy.’

There was a time where she’d have blushed and shook her head at a compliment like that from him. But now, now she fully believed it because she _felt_ it. He’d melted her down and built her back up into a brave, confident woman who felt sexy as fuck.

She kissed him again, harder this time and his hands tightened in her hair.

He’d always had a thing for her hair. Even on that very first day they met, walking Schmizzles around Stonor Park, he’d thrown an arm around her shoulders and after a few minutes she’d noticed him gently twisting the ends of her hair around his fingers. And as she’d wrapped an arm around his waist, she hadn’t even thought it odd, or overly familiar. In fact, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Ranvir smiled at the memory, resting her forehead against Giovanni’s.

‘So, do i get the grand tour or are you just going to stand here oggling me all evening?’

‘Darling, it’s hardly my fault’ he replied, giving a pointed look at her chest and she cackled, giving him a shove in the arm.

He kissed her hand and ushered her towards the living room. ‘I’ll get you a glass of wine first. I’ve got that Menegola Sforzato you love.’

‘Ooh, you’re so good to me.’ Ranvir cooed at his retreating form as she gravitated towards one of the many floor to ceiling windows.

She gazed out infront of her at the breathtaking view. This really was the main draw of the place. Yes it was a beautiful flat, but this view...

Ranvir leaned as close as she dared craning her neck to the left and right trying to spot landmarks from her vantage point high above Shoreditch. She decided Giovanni’s new living room was south facing when she could just make out the lights lining the river along Southbank in the distance and the towering points of The Shard shimmering against the black sky. She loved London at night, once the sun set everything became so much more magical.

Two strong arms suddenly slid around her from behind and she melted back into Giovanni’s chest.

‘It’s incredible.’ she told him, in awe.

‘Yes, you are.’ he whispered, his face next to hers, looking at her not the skyline.

‘Charmer.’ Ranvir leaned her head back and smiled at him, resting her hands on his arms around her. ‘Didn’t you say something about wine?’

‘Yes. Yes i did. But you see, you were standing over here looking so irresistible’ he explained

‘And I just didn’t have enough hands.’

Giovanni slowly ran his hands upwards from where they were resting on her stomach. His large palms smoothing over the soft velvet that covered her breasts, his fingertips dipping inside the fabric as they went, teasing her ever flushing skin.

Ranvir shivered as she felt his lips graze her jaw and then her ear as one of his hands gently brushed her hair to the side to make room for his mouth alongside the long gold earrings she wore. Her head fell to the side of it’s own accord and she felt him smile against her skin at the movement.

Whilst she was distracted by the attention he was paying to that particularly sensitive spot on her neck that he knew fine well drove her crazy, one of his hands snuck up her back and slowly pulled the zip on the back of her jumpsuit causing it to loosen around her shoulders.

She gasped quietly ‘Giovanni…’ her eyes darted towards the window infront of them.

‘Perks of being eleven floors up, darling.’ he murmured, biting down onto her neck as he pulled the fabric further down her shoulders.

'You know how much I love you in a jumpsuit, but you out of them is even better’

She'd have been tempted to roll her eyes at his cheesey line if she hadn't been distracted by his hands now on her bare breasts. How had he managed to get her jumpsuit almost entirely down to her waist without her noticing?

The fact it was so low cut at the front and she had had to for-go a bra obviously hadn't gone unnoticed by Giovanni. She could feel his breathing becoming heavy against her back.

'You bad girl.' He tutted, kissing around the sizeable bite mark he'd just made as he continued gently squeezing her breasts.

His ministrations were already causing Ranvir's legs to weaken, so she leaned back into him even more, reaching back to drape her arm around the back of his neck, gently gripping his hair to hold herself upright. She felt him roll his hips against her and growl low into her ear.

Ranvir had realised early on how much Giovanni enjoyed her arms around his neck. During their training for the Cha Cha Cha his reaction had been immediate and from then on it gave her a secret thrill to reach up and run her fingers through his hair whenever she got the chance. And if she was feeling particularly playful she'd let her nails scrape at the back of his neck, enjoying the way his eyes darkened for her instantly.

Her nails were digging so hard into his neck at this moment she thought she might break the skin. It would be his own fault, she thought, as he roughly pinched one of her nipples making her gasp.

'Fuck...Giovanni…' She made to turn in his arms, but he held her still.

'Not yet, baby. Let me just…' His hands dropped from her breasts to her waist, pushing the velvet downwards. As he did he unhooked her arm from around his neck and started to trail kisses down her back. Ranvir caught on quickly and turned her head to see him hunched down behind her, his gaze now thoroughly engrossed in the expensive black lace he'd just revealed.

'This all for me?' How he managed to sound so in awe and so smug all at once she'd never know.

'No. My Uber driver.'

He barked out a laugh. 'Oh, really?'

His hands moved quicker then, pushing her jumpsuit to her ankles and lifting a foot one by one so she could step out of it. She heard it thump to the floor as he tossed it to his left. Leaving her standing there, in his window, in just her gold heels and black panties.

Giovanni kissed at any skin he could reach as he stood upright again.

'Stunning.' He whispered, his fingers tracing the thin lace around her hips. She leant back against him, the rough material of his jeans against her practically bare skin driving her wild.

Ranvir's eyes met his in the reflection of the window and she let out a quiet gasp at the sight of herself. Her eyes were black with want, her lips swollen from where she'd been biting at them, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving, red bite marks starting to form on her neck. The gorgeous man behind her, looking at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Giovanni interrupted her thoughts with a well-timed brush of his fingers against the front of her underwear, smirking as she squeaked in surprise.

'Giovanni, please.'

'Patience, beautiful.' He slowly slid his fingers inside the scrap of lace covering her. Instantly met with her dripping folds.

'Now, Ranvi. This' he growled into her hair 'had better be for me, not your Uber driver.'

She laughed but it died in her throat as he roughly pushed two fingers inside of her, but didn't make any other move.

'Hmm?' She should have known he'd want an answer. Damn him. She caught her breath.

'Do you really think anyone else could ever get me this wet?' She asked him. Deliberately circling her hips back into his.

'That's my girl.' He said as his fingers finally started to move. Albeit agonisingly slowly.

'I love it when you call me that' Ranvir panted, instantly trying to meet his slow thrusts with her hips but he held her firmly in place.

'Didn't you hear what I said before, baby? Patience.'

He hit a particularly sensitive spot and she dropped her head back against his shoulder, her eyes falling shut.

'No, no' he murmured. 'Eyes open.' His fingers stilled. 'Or I stop.'

Her eyes snapped open. You wouldn't dare? Want to try me? They said, without saying a word.

Ranvir bit her lip but nodded nonetheless.

Her reward was a quick but firm press of her clit with his thumb that made her cry out.

Whilst she was momentarily distracted he used his weight to shift them forward two steps. Her hands came up to rest on the window.

'Giovanni.' She was practically panting, her breath fogging the glass.

'I've thought about this a lot since I moved in. Making you come undone like this whilst everyone down there and across there' he nodded towards the block of flats opposite 'have no idea.'

She felt a rush of wetness seep from her pussy.

Ranvir was torn between sinking further back into his embrace as her legs got progressively more shaky and arching into his hand to start his movements back up again.

Thankfully Giovanni could read her like a book and crooked his fingers inside her.

'Remember what I said; eyes open. And don't come until I tell you.'

He'd not said that! Smug bastard. Arguing was futile however, she knew this. And even if she'd wanted to, the words would have stuck in her throat as he slid his fingers out of her, and thrust back into her adding a third.

'Fuck! Yes, Giovanni!'

Both her hands flew back to grab his shoulders, his neck, his hair, anything. But she did as she was told: her eyes stayed open. Watching in the reflection.

She couldn’t believe how much it turned her on, seeing them both like that. It was as if she wasn't in her own body. She was on the outside looking in. As a lucky woman got driven higher and higher by her gorgeous Italian lover.

A hard pinch to one of her nipples brought her back, and Ranvir's eyes met his in the reflection.

To remind her that it was her, she was the hot panting mess against his window. It was her cunt clenching around his beautiful long fingers, dripping her arousal onto the palm of his hand. It was her asking him, no begging, him not to stop because she was so so close.

'You want to come?' Giovanni asked and she nodded frantically, not trusting her voice.

He slid his wet fingers out of her, circling her clit roughly making her keen. Ranvir held her breath as he moved his fingers back to her entrance, waiting for the blissful moment he thrust back into her, curled his fingers to rub the spot that drove her crazy and she broke apart for him...except it never came.

Instead he removed his hand from inside her panties. Never taking his eyes off hers.

'Not until I say, remember?'

She didn't know whether to cry or punch him.

However the decision was made for her, and thankfully it was neither, when she felt him reach between them to undo his jeans. She eagerly tried to turn towards him, but he again stopped her. Lifting her arms so her hands were back against the glass and then gently pulling so she was bent at the waist. The tiny bow on the back of her underwear making her backside look like the best present he could have ever wished. And boy has he wished.

Giovanni ran his hands over her, enjoying the feel of the lace and her hot skin. He dragged his nails up the back of one of her thighs and across the swell of her arse making her growl and throw her hair back over one of her shoulders as she turned to look at him.

'Giovanni, I swear to fucking God…'

He was on her instantly. Curling himself around her over her back. When had he pushed his jeans and boxers down? She didn't care. Feeling him finally against her was almost too much. It was making her head spin. She reached back blindly for him, struggling to catch her breath

'Giovanni...Giovanni, please! Fuck me!'

He grabbed her wrist, putting her hands back infront of her. He said nothing, but as he bit into her shoulder she knew what he meant. Patience, baby. She hated him sometimes.

A small part of him must have wanted to take pity on her desperate, writhing state as he didn't even take her underwear entirely off, just pushed the scrap of lace to the side as his knee nudged her legs further apart, opening her up to him.

'Look at you, Ranvi' he whispered, rubbing the swollen head of his cock against her aching wet cunt, as her breath hitched. She craned her neck to look at their reflection and almost came instantly.

Giovanni behind her, his chest heaving, looking at her like he was about to devour her whole was enough to almost break her.

His fingers from one hand left a trail of little electric sparks down her back. Whist the other continued to slowly rub his length against her.

'Tell me what you want, baby'

'You' Ranvir's reply was instant.

'How?'

'Inside me.' She gasped as he just slid the tip of his cock into her dripping folds.

'Like that?'

She really hated him sometimes. He stopped her trying to push back against his cock.

'Hnnngh, Giovanni! Fucksake. Want...all of you...please. Want to feel all of you'

Just when the throbbing in her cunt was almost becoming unbearable and Ranvir thought she was going to blackout, Giovanni finally slid all the way inside her.

She almost sobbed in relief, her walls stretching deliciously to accommodate him. She was certain at this moment, and with the way he filled her so, so deeply from this angle, nothing had ever been so worth the wait.

Just as she was about to wiggle against him to get him to move some more, he slid out of her. Agonisingly slowly. His fingers gripping hard at her hips. She was sure she'd have bruises there too to match the ones on her neck. Not that she cared in the slightest.

'You look so beautiful like this' Giovanni murmured as he started to slide back into her. 'Bent over and begging for me.'

'Fucking hell.' Ranvir swore. This time meeting his thrust half way, causing him to move faster.

'That's it, baby. Fuck, you look so good, riding me like this'

She clawed mercilessly at the glass infront of her as he pounded into her harder, knowing he wanted her to keep her hands there.

'Giovanni, I…'

'I got you, darling' He reached round and slid one of his hands into the front of her panties again, ever so slowly brushing her clit. Enough to make her wail but not enough to make her come just yet.

The pressure inside of her was too much, she was burning up all over. She was so close, her walls clenching and unclenching over and over around his cock, both of their movements getting more sloppy and desperate. But still, still he wouldn't let her come.

Ranvir was growling and panting nothing but expletives and his name at this point. Her gaze still on his in the window, her eyes begging him to give her her release.

Giovanni smiled as he watched her get more and more wound up.

'Ask me.' He whispered.

'Please, Giovanni' she all but whined.

He said nothing. At this point she wasn't above begging. Actually she'd beg him at any point. This ridiculous, beautiful man who she adored.

'Please let me come, Giovanni'

'Go ahead, baby' he whispered. 'Let me hear you scream.'

That was all it took. With his cock hitting every wonderfully deep spot inside her aching pussy that drove her wild beyond anything else and his fingers expertly circling her clit, she came with a long, loud wail of his name, her legs shaking and the edges of her vision going black as her orgasm ripped through her.

She continued panting his name over and over trying to remember to breathe as he followed seconds after, her cunt squeezing his cock for everything he could give her.

Giovanni wrapped an arm around her middle, holding her tight to him as she felt her legs start to give way. She leaned her full weight back against him, her head against his chest, tracing patterns on his arms as they both caught their breath.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Looking out over Central London, being held by the man she loved, Ranvir had never felt so content.

'Love the new place, Pernice' she said, ever-so casually, giggling to herself.

'Good to know.' He smiled into her hair. 'There's a key for you on the coffee table.'

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like. It feeds the inspo ;)


End file.
